The Football Game
by Tayyyx3
Summary: The gang takes dates to a football game. One-shot.


It's finally Friday - game night. The gang and I are getting all spruced up, we've all got dates and want to impress them. Especially me. Two-Bit is taking a new girl this time, things with Kathy just weren't flying anymore. Shes a bleach blonde, I think her name is Katy Ann. She seems nice enough, but I don't like her. She reminds me too much of Sylvia. Speak of the devil, that's who Dally's taking.

Sylvia is just as she sounds. She's a dirty blonde, with brown eyes that hold a fire in them that can burn you in a second. she wears black makeup so thick that you can hardly see her eyes, and bright red lipstick - as a 'teaser' I guess - she flirts with any guy that looks at her the right way, and she needs attention from the male gender to function. She's really busty, and puts out easy. Which is why Dally liked her in the first place, but I don't like her at all. I can't stand the two-timing tramp sometimes.

I like Steve's girl just fine though. Evie. She's a cute brunette, her hair is curly and wild, kind of like her edgy personality. She's nice and all, but just a little obnoxious. She's thin and in shape, and she's always smiling. Steve really likes her, and I'm happy for him. She's a good girl. She's good friends Sandy, _my_ girl. Oh, Sandy. She's a beauty. A natural blonde, her long hair is silky and straight. And she's smart. She gets put into Soc classes, along with Ponyboy. She has flawless skin and china blue eyes. I love that girl. I've only been out with her a few times, but I'm crazy about her. I smile just thinking about it, and slip on my good jeans.

"Sodapop! You almost ready?" It's Steve.

"Yeah, hang on." I desperatley dig for a decent shirt to wear, finding my white tee and a button down muscle shirt. It's red, and it looks nice on me. I wear it like a jacket, not buttoned. I always look tuff in it. Atleast, I'd like to think so.

"Pony, do I look alright?" I can't help myself, I just want to impress Sandy. Ponyboy was sitting on our bed reading some book, _Gone With The Wind_, I think. He looks up slowly, giving me a once-over and smiles.

"Sure Soda, you look great."

"Thanks." I hurry into the kitchen, where Steve is waiting with Dally and Sylvia, who were already kissing - a lot.

"You sure look good, there wouldn't happen to be a reason, would there?" Steve says mockingly, he loves to tease me. I grinned in pride.

"I could ask you the same question." Steve never dressed up, but tonight he was wearing a collared black seude jacket, and tan colored jeans. Which is dressing up for Steve, usually he wears ripped blue jeans and tattered tee shirts.

"Buddy, this is going to be fun," he grins and flicks Dally in the head, who slaps him a hard one on the back for interupting him and Sylvia. I hear the roar of a Ford engine, and I know Two-Bit's here. We all seem to crowd, wanting to get out of the house as soon as possible. Johnny is waiting to come in, he was spending the night with Ponyboy and Darry. I feel bad leaving Pony, I usually like to take him with me to games, but when girls come; he can't. It's a rule that Steve made awhile back. Steve and Ponyboy don't get along well, and it bugs me sometimes. I don't know why they don't like eachother, they just don't.

We still have to pick Sandy up, so I get shotgun and direct Two-Bit to her house, and the rest of the gang gets the bucket seats in the back. She's sitting on her porch steps, wearing a white lacy dress that cuts in a low vee on the chest. It has floral printing on the skirt, and her hair is tied up with only a few strands framing her face in soft waves. She looks so gorgeous, I'm afraid my heart might just skip a beat all together. I get out of the truck to open her door, like a proper gentleman. My mom taught me how to charm a girl, and it works real well as far as I know.

She smiles softly and kisses my cheek, I flush. She gets into the truck daintily, and I catch a whiff of her perfume. It's vanilla, it smells wonderful. I climb into the back with her now, and make room for Kelly to sit in the front alongside Two-Bit. I take Sandy's hand in mine, and sit close to her. Not as if I'd have any other choice, the truck was at it's maximum capacity.

We all carry on small talk and make our girls' giggle, any guy's favorite sound. And when we pull into the parking lot to the football game, we hear the roar of the crowd and smell hotdogs and nachos. Everyone gets a little more excited. Football games are fun. There's a lot of time for hanging out, and flirting. Me and Sandy walk hand in hand to the ticket booth, while Dally and Sylvia walk around, hunting for the right place to hop the fence. Dally never does anything the legal way. Two-Bit and Kelly found some friends in the parking lot they were talking with, so me and Sandy went in on our own. Steve and Evie were at the concession stands, talking to some friends. I don't know many people other than the ones around the neighborhood, I dropped out of school last year. I forget most of the faces from school.

"It's kind of cold out here," Sandy comments as we climb the bleachers. It wasn't cold at all, so I knew she was just inviting me to pull her close. And I did. I brought my finger to her chin and lifted her head gently, her lips meeting mine in a soft kiss. I about went crazy. Nothing in the world can measure up to kissing the girl of your dreams.

"Howdy buddy!" Two-Bit skips up the stands, holding Kelly-whatever-her-name-is's hand. I grin. Two-Bit is a funny ol' guy. It's not every day that you see a nineteen year old junior with a seventeen year old girl. Not to mention, holding a beer in his free hand - having the time of his life at a high-school football game. Kelly looks bored, though. I think Sandy notices this, because she says:

"You having fun, Kelly? This is your first football game, I hear."

"Huh?" She asks, then realizes it's time to snap back to reality. She must of been zoned out. "Oh, mhm." She replies hastily, breaking free from Two-Bit's grasp. I feel sorry for him, he's easygoing and looking for a fun time, and she seems like her idea of 'fun' is definitley not this. Sandy still smiles, just to be polite though. She has a million different smiles. I'm working on learning each of them.

"Alright, listen to this Sodapop. You know Mr. Tim Shepard? Well, I'll be. He was here! He got kicked out, though. Having been expelled from school and all, but he was gettin' a crack out of it when he was here. He didn't expect to see Dally here, and I doubt he'll ever let him live it down. Dallas - at a preppy school function!" Two-Bit gave a loud hoot, and Kelly looked disgusted to be near him. Two-Bit didn't seem to notice. Me and Sandy laughed with him, then he strolled off, probably going to find a fight or some booze that a stupid kid will sneak in everytime, and get caught - every time.

"Two-Bit sure is funny, I love talking to him." Sandy said, watching him admiringly.

"I know, he's always trying to get his kicks. Even if it means never graduating from school. I think he likes school, though," I admit to her. Two-Bit would deny it until his face turned blue, but he was a smart guy. He could pass anytime he wanted to. I understand, though. He likes what he likes.

"We should go find Evie, I told her I wouldn't leave her alone. She likes Steve, but she's still kind of nervous around him. He's her first boyfriend, you know?" Sandy tells me. I didn't know. And I'm positive Steve didn't know, either. But I nodded anyway.

"Sandy, come to the bathroom with me." Evie tells her, interlocking arms with her and dragging her away. I grin and turn to Steve.

"Having fun, lovebug?" Steve snickered. I pretended to throw a swing at him, which he ducked from. We've been friends for too long. By now we can predict eachothers every move. I didn't deny it, though. I was having a good time. "You gotta cancer stick pal?" Another greaser asked me, I pulled the full pack of Kool's out of my back pocket, and handed him one. Me and Steve don't like smoking in front of our girls, we try to gain their respect first. Well, most of the time. Sometimes Steve just doesn't care. He does what he wants anymore. He's starting to worry about people less and less, the more his did stops worrying about him. I never would tell him that, though. He's a good friend.

All of a sudden, I hear yelling from across the feild. Dallas and Sylvia are yelling it out, cursing in eachother's faces. Dally's rubbing his temples, obviously annoyed. Sylvia takes the cigarette out of his mouth and throws it on the ground, stomping on it with her high heeled buckle shoes. Then, she takes her coke and throws it at him, and walks off angrily. I approach him with caution. To talk to Dally after something like that, you've either gotta be a good buddy to him, or extremely careful. I always do both. I light a cigarette and pass it over to him before I try to say anything.

"Some tramp, huh?" He asks casually, not as mad as I thought.

"She sure does know how to make a scene," I comment, cocking an eyebrow after the fiesty blonde, who was now talking to some major jock by the fence. Dallas grinned at me.

"You and Two-Bit look alike when you do that eyeball thing." I was surprised, I always thought it was Two-Bit's signature look. I just tried to mock it to brighten the mood some. By then, Sandy and Evie had came back and were standing by Steve. I looked over my shoulder and Sandy was staring at my shyly.

"Well, I'll see you later, Dal." I pat him on the back and walk over to her.

"See you later, man. I'm leaving this joint, going to Buck's. Hit me up there if you want something to do," Dally calls from behind me, walking the opposite way. It was typical of Dally to leave before the first quarter was up. People think I get bored easily, but I think Dallas does even more so than me.

Sandy was facing away from me, talking to another girlfriend by the time I walked back over to the group, and I saw a chance to do something I've always wanted to. Pony thought it was corny when I told him about it, but I think it would be kind of sweet. I wrap my arms around her waist and spin her around once, then stay up behind her keeping my hands on her hips. Then, something I didn't want to happen, happens. Of course.

"I love you," I whisper into her ear. Then, I could of shot myself. I didn't mean for it to come out, I didn't even mean to think it.

"I mean, uh. I just..I was into the moment. I didn't -" But she brought a finger to my lips.

"I love you, too." Sandy tells me. Out loud. in front of all her friends. I knew right then and there I could die and be happy about it. I felt like I was on top of the world.

"I love you too, man!" Two-Bit said, overhearing. He bear hugged me. He was hammered drunk by now. There was no sign of Kelly. I grinned. Tonight was going to be a great night.


End file.
